Buggy the Clown
Buggy the Clown (道化のバギー, Douke no Buggy) is a long time acquaintance of Luffy's idol, Shanks, as they both served on the same boat during the early years of their pirate lives. When their crew found the Barabara Devil Fruit and a treasure map, Buggy intended to feign eating the fruit so he could sell it later for personal profit. As he devoured a fake and hid the real fruit in his mouth, Shanks startled him and caused him to swallow the Devil Fruit. The incident soured his impressions of Shanks after they went their separate ways. Similar to Luffy, Buggy's dream is to one day become become the Pirate King with a mountain of treasure. Buggy is first seen antagonizing Orange Town. His crew experience mishaps when Nami steals one of their treasure maps and double-crosses him. To avenge his loss, Buggy orders the town to be bombarded with cannon fire. By chance, Luffy and Zoro happened to be in the area and rescue Nami from a murderous Buggy. Despite the best efforts of his crew, Buggy is defeated when Luffy scatters his body parts to a faraway desert island. After he reassembles himself, Buggy attempts to seek revenge for his defeat by hunting Luffy. His efforts to hunt the pirate, however, eventually leads to his capture to the Marines. Whilst in Impel Down, he becomes one of Luffy's unlikely companions as they cooperate in their grand escape. Personality Buggy is a devious pirate who thinks himself worthy of obtaining all the treasures in the world. He loves the thrill of obtaining booty and will do anything he can to obtain his mountains of gold. Buggy has a short fuse who attempts to stop his ambitions and is callous to those not in his crew. He is prone to holding grudges against those who have crossed him in the past, especially Shanks and Luffy. Unfortunately for him, his plans often go awry and often result in comical failures, practically to the point when he is hardly taken seriously. He is sometimes dense to the mood around him and, when his confidence falters, he can also become somewhat cowardly. His experiences in Impel Down depicts that he is capable of redeeming himself as a heroic role model and source of inspiration. His willingness to cooperate with others and his fun-loving nature are emphasized to shape a charismatic image among other pirates. Gameplay Fighting Style His Devil Fruit allows him to separate and reassemble any of his body parts at whim. He can project his body parts at his opponents at high speeds and from dizzying angles. Or he can disassemble parts of himself to avoid certain blows as a defensive mechanism. Since his body is already "sliced apart", he is impervious to most sword strikes. Each body part retains normal vulnerabilities, even if they are detached from him. If someone touches or hurts the floating sections of his body, he will experience the same sensations from afar. External Links *Profile at One Piece Wikii Category:One Piece Characters